Forever Is Longer
by liviblue
Summary: continuation of Rock Bottom As their two year anniversary approaches, are things as they should be with Andy & Sam? Not quite. Sam's spent the last five months undercover and Andy's protecting a "big" secret.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is a continuation of Rock Bottom, so if you haven't read that you may be a little confused with some stuff (not necessarily in this chapter). I think I revamped this 4 or 5 times, so please be forgiving of any little mistakes. My Microsoft Word is acting up as well, so there wasn't a spellcheck to use or to catch silly mistakes. I'm no literary genius, nor do I claim to be. I'm just a huge fan of Rookie Blue. Enjoy it, next chapter will be up soon.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

She pulled the tank top down over her ever-growing belly and put on Sam's extra uniform shirt since it was larger than hers, "...can you tell?" she asked, as she turned to see her profile in the mirror.

"You are swimming in that shirt, Andy," Traci said, "...I think it's about time you tell Frank."

"No, Trace. The second I tell him I'm pregnant he'll throw me behind a desk and he'll call Sam and he'll come ome before he closes this case!"

"Is that really so bad?" she asked, wishing she'd just happily take a seat at a desk so she wasn't so worried all the time.

"I can handle being pregnant, Trace. I can't handle raising my child without a father. If we tell Frank, he'll find a way to get it to Sam, who will either come home and leave his case wide open, or stay and not have his head in the game, I lose either way. Besides, the doctor said I'm still fine to work," Andy added.

"No, she said physically you can work, but told you it wasn't wise to be on the streets."

"I don't think I can handle months of desk duty," she said as she slid her hoodie back on and put Sam's shirt back on the hanger, "...I will literally go crazy."

"If you don't tell Frank today, I will."

"Really? We're really going to go there?" Andy snapped as she sat down on the bed next to her.

"Yes, we are. I should've never let you talk me into keeping it quiet. I'm putting my foot down. I get that you don't want to be at a desk, no one does but it's too dangerous for you to be on the streets. I don't care how careful you are, far too much of what we deal with is out of our control and if I don't intervene, I'm pretty sure Sam will kill me when he gets home."

"Trace..." Andy said, staring at her. She really didn't care about the desk duty that much, she knew it was better for the baby but the last thing she needed was for Sam to get hurt because he wasn't focused or for him to come home without closing his case. She didn't want him to go back undercover, they had a deal. As soon as this case was closed, his undercover days were done.

Traci didn't budge, she just stared right on back. She looked down at Andy's belly and put her hand on it, "...welcome to desk duty, squirt."

"Why don't you just tell Frank that I need help on a case, and just kind of drop my name into the conversation?" Andy suggested.

"He'll never go for it, Andy," she said, busting Andy's bubble.

"Will you please just try?"

Traci rolled her eyes, "...I guess," she added with a sigh.

"Thank you," Andy said, hopping off of the bed, "...I knew you being a detective would benefit me sooner or later!"

* * *

Andy was sitting on the desk, eating a bag of chips and watching intently as Traci tried to persuade Frank into letting her have Andy for the next few days. She could see the struggle in Traci's face.

"You should probably take it easy on the chips, chubbo. It's really starting to show," Gail said as she took a seat in front of the computer, "...what's Swarek going to think when he comes back?"

She could feel the tears, normally what Gail had to say wouldn't get to her, but her hormones were completely out of whack. If someone so much as looked at her in an odd way, she would cry. Andy jumped off the desk and walked away quickly so Gail couldn't see the tears, "...really? Is she crying?" Gail said as Andy walked into the locker room.

_I haven't put on that much weight, have I?_ Andy stood on the scale. _136, that's only up 10._ She stepped off, hit zero and hopped back on. _136__. _

"Andy, what are you doing?" Traci demanded as she turned the scale off.

"Gail said I was fat," she sniffled.

"Sweetie, you're not fat. You're pregnant and I have ten bucks that says you probably weigh less than Peck even if you are five months pregnant," Traci added, with a laugh, "...come on, you're with me today and we have to go to the hospital to talk with my witness again."

"You got Frank to agree?"

"Barely, he knows something is up. You're not going to be able to hide it from him much longer."

"I'm going to talk to him and Danny tonight," she said, appeasing Traci. Danny Blake was the new Guns & Gang's detective that was always trying to throw Sam undercover. He finally got Sam to agree to go under, under his own conditions, "...I'll see how close they are to making an arrest; see if there is anything they can do to speed things up. If they ask, or I have to tell them, I will."

* * *

Her shift was over. Her feet were swollen. Her back felt like someone was shoving a knife into it. All she wanted to do was go home, eat, take a shower and sleep.

"McNally, my office," Frank said as he started up the stairs. She quickly followed him. As she entered his office she found Danny sitting at Frank's desk, talking loudly to someone and Frank sitting on the desk. Frank motioned for her sit down. She grabbed her wedding ring and started twisting it back and forth. She heard Danny say Kalitta, that's when she knew he was discussing Sam's case.

She wasn't given a lot of details, she wasn't allowed to know much; she was barely allowed to know the bare minimum. _Vincent Kalitta, drug & arms dealer._

Finally, Danny hung up the phone, "...alright, here's the deal. From what I've been able to gather after almost five months undercover, it's looking like an arrest will be made in the next couple weeks. Swarek has enough to get him right now, all we're trying to do now is get enough to get enough evidence to take out the rest of his crew. Is there any reason at all that I need to make this arrest in the next couple days and get Swarek back?"

"What do you mean?" Andy asked, sitting up straight, both of them looked down at her belly, "...really? You both know?"

"Yes," they said in sync.

"How?"

"You cry, all the time. You're eating, all the time. You've been wearing baggy clothes, it's not exactly rocket science, Andy," Frank said.

"I can pull Sam now, if you want me to," Danny added.

"You said a couple weeks, right?" she asked.

"I can have a warrant for every name on my list in ten days and have him home with you, easy."

"Okay, then just leave him in."

"I have a scheduled call with him in a half hour, you can use it to tell him," Danny said, flipping though papers in the Kalitta file.

"Oh, no, I'm not telling him I'm pregnant. He'll find out when he's done."

"You have to tell him, he has a right to know. Sam will be fine, his job is his life," Danny said, looking up from a pile of pictures.

"That's just it, it's not. He's not the same Swarek we could just put under for nine months without a hitch, he's got more going on, you tell him he's got a baby on the way he'll lose focus. Andy's got a point," Frank added, "...she's hidden it from him this long, ten more days is not going to hurt a thing."

"Fine, but let the record show that I wanted to tell him. This is on you two, not me."

* * *

Andy put her bag in the backseat and sat down in the car. She took out her phone and stared at the picture on the screen for a minute, remembering that night at the Penny. She missed him. It was almost their two year anniversary and Sam had spent almost five months of those two years undercover. _This isn't exactly what I had in mind when I said 'I do'._ Her phone screen went dark and the tears started to stream down her face. _God, Andy, stop crying. You look like a blubbering idiot._ She wiped the tears and turned the key in the ignition.

She was approaching tthe last stop light before home. Her windows were down and the radio was blasting, it was the only way she'd stay alert enough to drive, but despite the radio and the wind blowing in her ear she heard the faint sound of _You're My Better Half_. She scrambled for her phone as she laughed at the ringtone. _I can't believe I really set that as his ringtone._ She saw his face on the screen with his phone number underneath, "Hello? Sam!" she said with excitement, and just as she heard his voice it was muffled by the loud horn of a car...

**A/N: **Awful place to stop, I know. Reviews are always appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! I apologize for the delay, I had finals so I was a bit of a wreck, but finals & chapter 2 are both done! I apologize for any errors you may find. I tend to type fast and not catch the oopsies (and I don't have spellcheck, my computer is whacked out for some reason!) ENJOY :)

CHAPTER 2

"Are you okay?" the driver of the other car yelled as she ran up to Andy's car.

"I'm-I'm fine," she struggled to say as she reached down to pick up the phone that she dropped when the car hit her, "...Sam? Sam? Are you still there? Shit," Andy slammed the phone down onto the seat next to her and hit the steering wheel, "...just my luck," she added under her breath, rolling her eyes. She sat there silently for a moment, just shaking her head when it hit her that she just got in a car accident, "...oh my God, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine," the woman said, "...I called the police as soon as it happened, they should be here any minute."

"I wouldn't hold my breath," she said, sarcastically.

Much to her surprise, a cruiser pulled up within the next couple minutes. Oliver and Dov stepped out, both looking to Andy, "...you okay?" Oliver asked.

"I'm fine," she said, standing up.

"You're bleeding," Dov said, nodding towards her stomach.

Andy put her hand on her belly and when she looked, blood, "...oh."

Within seconds she was falling to the ground, Dov and Oliver rushing to catch her. She could hear Dov calling for EMS, "...Andy, stay with me."

* * *

As Andy fell to the ground, she hit her head on the car door; she was slipping in and out of consciousness, losing quite a bit of blood. When she could, she opened her eyes. Everything appeared in a red tint, "...Sam," she whispered.

"Sam's not here, Andy," Dov said.

"No, Sam called me..." she added in a barely audible tone.

Dov leaned in as close as he could so that he could hear her better, "...Sam what?"

"Sam called me, I need to make sure he's okay," she said, trying to stand up.

"Andy, we'll make sure he's alright, just stay still."

She could hear the sirens, and the flashes of light. Within seconds she was being lifted onto the stretcher, "...Andrea McNally-Swarek, 28," she heard Dov say to the women writing as they wheeled her into the ambulance, "...but she goes by Andy," he added. The woman sighed, rolled her eyes and crossed out Andrea.

"Andy, I need you to tell me how far along you are?" the paramedic said lifting up her shirt.

"How far along?" Dov said, confused.

"21 weeks," Andy whispered.

"You're pregnant? Why didn't I know this?" Dov whined.

"I'm pretty sure now is not the time Epstein," Oliver said as he hopped into the back of the ambulance with them, "...get ahold of Frank and Blake, have them meet us at the hospital, then go back to the barn and wait for me to call you.."

"Yes sir," Dov said.

"Oh, and Epstein," he said, prompting Dov to turn back around, "...do not call anyone else. Best and Blake, that's it."

"No problem, sir," he added as the paramedic closed the ambulance doors.

"No one, Epstein."

"I got it, sir."

* * *

She heard voices, familiar voices, but she knew as soon as she opened her eyes, they would stop talking; so she just laid there and listened, "...I don't know what he's going to do. He told me to have a team at the warehouse in two hours, then he hung up," Danny said, in a loud whisper.

"What exactly did you tell him?" Frank asked.

"He told me he called her, she answered and her heard a car horn and then the phone went dead. I said that she was in a car accident and that she was going to be alright," Danny said, turning back toward Andy, "...he said, and I quote, '...have a team at the warehouse in two hours.' Now, he's not answering my calls."

"I told him," Oliver said, reentering the room. She was sure he had food, but she didn't want to open her eyes to see, "...I knew Andy was pregnant. I promised her that if anything happened, if Sam needed to know, I'd tell him."

"So he knows everything?" Danny asked.

"No, I didn't tell him what was going on with the baby," he said, sitting down next to Andy and grabbing her hand.

"The team is in place, they're waiting for Swarek's call. I'm sure he'll show up here soon enough," Danny said with agitation as he walked out of the room.

Frank followed and Andy opened her eyes as soon as she heard the door shut, "...you told him?"

"Andy, I'm sorry, I had to," he said.

"No, don't apologize, you're fine. Do you know why he called me?" she asked.

"Blake told him he could if he wanted to. I think it was his way of trying to get you to tell him yourself," Oliver added with a laugh.

* * *

"I'll deal with you two later, what room is she in?" Sam yelled.

"6005," Frank said.

Seconds later the door opened and Sam walked in, "...are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, reaching out to him. Sam wrapped his arms around her as if he planned to never let go.

"I'm going to go fill Epstein in, let him know you're all right. If either of you need anything, let me know," Oliver said as he walked out.

"Oliver, thank you," Andy said, still in Sam's embrace.

"Anytime."

She didn't want him to let go of her. It had been far too long since she felt his arms around her, but she had to tell him, "...Sam, I went into labor when I got in the car accident."

"You what?" he said, jerking back.

"They stopped it, but I'm going to have to stay here on bed rest for a few days," she said, "...if the meds get everything under control I can home but I'll be on strict bed rest."

"Okay, so everything is okay then?" he asked, hesitantly. Andy looked to the nurse who had just walked in, she knew she'd be able to better explain what the doctor had said.

"It's okay, for now. The pregnancy is now being considered high risk, which basically just means that the doctor is going to monitor Andy, and the baby, very closely," the nurse explained, "...if, and I do mean if, Andy is discharged from the hospital the doctor's appointments will be at lease weekly. You'll also be seeing a maternal-fetal specialist."

"You don't think I'll be discharged?" Andy asked.

"It's not my place to say," she said, turning back to the computer screen.

"I want to know what you think," Andy said, "...please?"

"In my own experience, the doctor tends to keep women in your situation here. It's safer for you and the baby, we can keep you both on monitors constantly, track your progress and if, God forbid, something go wrong...you're already here," she said, quietly.

"Thank you," Andy whispered.

"I'll be back in a little while to check on you, if you need anything beforehand just let me know," she said, walking out the door.

Sam turned to Andy, he could see the fear in her eye. He realized that it probably wasn't new, she'd probably had that look since he left and a wave of guilt took him over, "...I'll be right back," he said before he jumped up and walked out.

* * *

_Why did I ever let him talk me into going back under? How could I just abandon her like that? This is my fault. If I hadn't called her, she would've realized that car was there. _He walked outside, bent down with his hands on his knees, his breathing was heavy. He felt like the world was spinning and he just stood there, stuck in time, "...Sammy?" he heard in a familiar tone, "...Sammy, you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah," he said as he straightened back up to see Oliver standing there with a sandwich in his hand.

"What's going on, buddy?" Oliver asked.

"Honestly? I don't know. I feel like they're not telling her everything, what the nurse said didn't sound as serious as the look on her face," Sam stated, as he sat down on the bench.

"Well, why don't you call Sarah, she's been a nurse for how long? I'm sure she'd have some insight."

"I don't want them to worry."

"I get that," he said, pulling the pickle from the middle of his sandwich and throwing it behind him, "...but if the situation warrats worry, wouldn't you rather know that now?"

Sam just looked at him, he knew he was right. Truth is, he's afraid of what Sarah might say, "...you go ahead and ponder that, I'm going to go back up and see if Andy needs anything."

He took out his phone and scrolled to that familiar number and hit send, "...Sammy?" he heard, in a very groggy tone.

"Sarah, I need to talk to you," he said, trying to hide the panic in his voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Andy was in a car accident," he said, but was cut off almost immediately.

"But she's pregnant! Is she alright? What's going on?" Sarah screeched in a panic.

"She's in the hospital, she seems alright. She told me she went into labor, but they were able to stop it and now, I just..." he paused, he didn't know what he really knew, "...I just don't know."

"Tell me what they said."

"That meds can only do so much, that they don't think they'll discharge her because they can monitor her and the baby all the time when she's here and that she's high risk now," Sam said in an attempt to recall what Andy and the nurse had said to him.

"Women go into pre-term labor quite often for a thousand different reasons. They usually just stop it and send them home unless something else is going on, what's her blood pressure?" she asked.

"Really?"

"I'll be there in a couple hours," she said.

"Thank you," he said, hanging up the phone. He knew something else was wrong, he could feel it.

**A/N:** Let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you all for the reviews, sorry for making you squirm :) This has been done for a while but I felt like it was too short so I kept writing, but it didn't flow so a good chunk of Chapter 4 is done already (and this is just a tad short). Hope you enjoy it!

CHAPTER 3

Sam was reading the paper on the couch when Sarah walked in. He put his finger to his mouth so that she wouldn't wake Andy, which only prompted a dirty look. She beelined to check the monitors Andy was hooked up to and hit a few buttons, making the screens change; also making Sam squirm, "...do you really have to do that?"

"What?" she said, "...oh, mess with the screens?"

"Yeah."

"Is Mr. I Don't Have Any Rules afraid?" she said mockingly.

"What if you mess something up?" he added.

"Do I tell you how to hold your gun, or how to use your handcuffs?"

"No," Sam answered.

"Alright then," she said, making her point. She inched closer to Andy's bed so that she could hit the call button.

"What are you doing? She just got to sleep!"

"That's fine, she can stay asleep. I just want to talk to her nurse," Sarah said. She walked closer to Sam, grabbed his shoulders and said, "...you are my brother and I love you dearly, but my goodness you are annoying right now."

"Thanks, really. I mean, in case you haven't noticed, I'm a bit stressed out right now," he added with a smirk on his face. He sat back down as Sarah started eyeing up Andy's IV, "...I draw the line at the IV, Sarah."

"Will you just shut up and relax? I'm just seeing what's running," she said as she palmed the bag, only to be interrupted by the nurse who stared at her in confusion.

"Can I help you?" she asked, looking to Sam.

"Hi, I'm Sarah. I'm Andy's sister-in-law," she said, reaching her hand out.

"Or my sister. That probably would've been easier," Sam muttered under his breath.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Erica."

"...is there anywhere else we can go to talk?" Sarah asked, nodding to Andy.

"Yeah, come this way," the Erica said, leading Sarah and Sam into a family conference room, "...what can I help you with?"

"What's going on with her?" she asked.

"Well she was in a..." Erica started to say.

"No, stop. I know she was in a car accident. I also know it was a very, very minor car accident. Nurse to nurse, you and I both know something else is going on here, is it what I think it is?" Sarah demanded.

"I'll call the doctor for you," Erica said, standing up and exiting the room.

"I knew something else was going on," Sam said, slouching down in his chair, "...what is it?"

A women in teal scrubs appeared in the doorway to tell Sarah that Erica had the doctor on the phone for her so she jumped up, leaving Sam in the small white room. He sat up, elbows on his knees with his head down, twisting his wedding ring._What am I supposed to do? Just sit in here and twiddle my thumbs?_

He walked out into the hall and he could see the ghost-white face of his sister as she sat on the phone with the doctor. He was frozen. He hadn't witnessed that face since their father died. Sarah looked up to see Sam, she hurried the conversation with the doctor and hung up the phone, "...Sammy, let's go for a walk."

* * *

The two of them grabbed coffee and walked out the revolving door. It was a beautiful morning. The weather was fantastic. The birds were chirping. The small talk got old fast, "...what'd he say?" Sam asked, cutting right to the chase.

"Maybe you should just wait for him to come in," she answered, in a feeble attempt to avoid being the one to break the news.

"Sarah."

"They haven't _officially_ diagnosed her with anything yet," Sarah said, still avoiding the question, "...but he doesn't think the car accident caused her to go into labor early, it was just a coincidence."

"Then what did?"

"A condition where the placenta is partially or completely covering the cervix. Placenta previa, it can cause severe bleeding before or during delivery. It's known to cause preterm labor as well," she explained, "...apparently, when she came in she was bleeding heavily, she'd lost a lot of blood and that's why she passed out at the gave her a transfusion and started her on the drugs to stop labor, but she's not out of the woods," Sarah added. Sam sat down on the curb, shaking his head.

"What else could happen?" he asked, unsure if he really wanted the answer.

"Best case scenario: nothing, she'll take to the drugs, they'll keep the bleeding under control and at 36+ weeks, they'll do a C-Section and you'll have a healthy baby," she said with a smile.

"Worst case scenario?" he inquired.

"They can't stop the bleeding, they have to do an emergency C-Section, you have a premature baby," she said, "...there is always to possibility of hemorrhage, too."

"They could die, that's what you're saying. I could lose my wife and my baby?" Sam said, tears welling up.

"You can't think that way, Sammy. You just need to be there for her, support her," she said, sitting down on the curb next to him.

"This is my fault, Sarah. I did this," Sam yelled, the tears were starting to fall.

"No, it's not," she said, trying to calm him down, "...she was bleeding before the car hit her. Really, we should be thankful she did get in the accident because if not, she'd probably of passed out at home. No one would have had any idea, she would've bled out and she would have died. What you need to do is get your shit together and go be with your wife, she needs you right now."

"You're right," he said after contemplating his ridiculousness for a few silent moments. Sam stood up and walked away, leaving Sarah on the curb.

"Right, yeah, you do that while I just, you know, sit here. Good talking to ya," she said sarcastically as he disappeared into the hospital.

* * *

Sam walked into Andy's room as the doctor left, she was awake and her face was filled with terror, "...we're going to be fine, right?" she asked him, with tears falling down her cheek.

He sat down on the edge of her bed, wiping the tears as they fell, "...we're going to be more than fine, we're going to be great."

* * *

**A/N:** There are definitely some things going on in this story that probably wouldn't happen in this setting, but hey, it makes for a great story!


End file.
